


Много, много, много времени

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть кое-что в Рыженькой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Много, много, много времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long, Long, Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921214) by [tilden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilden/pseuds/tilden). 



> Оригинальное название взято из песни Beatles - Long, Long, Long

Холдера постоянно тянет поиграть с ее волосами. Они лежат в обнимку среди смятых простыней его кровати, а ленивое утро субботы ползет к полудню. Ее волосы петлей спадают на запястье Холдера, проскальзывают между пальцев снова и снова, словно медный шелк. Холдер разделяет прядку волос на несколько частей, но вообще-то он ни малейшего чертового понятия не имеет, как заплетать косу, поэтому просто убирает ее за ухо Сары и утыкается лицом в пышные волны на ее затылке.

— Долго ты отращивала такие волосы, Линден?

Она поворачивается к нему и устраивается напротив. 

— Не знаю. Просто никогда не стригла их. — Она кладет голову ему на плечо и легонько проводит ногтями по его груди, вдоль татуировки. — А что?

— Ничего, просто... Мне нравится. — Холдер берет еще одну прядь волос и рассыпает себе на лицо, вдыхая ее запах — шампуня, сигарет, секса. — Рапунцель, — мурчит он, ухмыляясь сквозь поволоку ее волос. — Спускай свои сексуальные рыжие локоны, детка, и впусти меня в свою башню...

Линден поднимает голову и глядит на него. 

— И это тебя возбуждает? Как-то не круто, — говорит она.

— Ой бля, гляди-ка, Рапунцель чета там возражает! Не круто? Хочешь круто, мамаcита? Щас я тебе покажу — круто! — Он с мультяшным звуком шлепает ее по заду, и перекатывается, чтобы оказаться сверху. Щекочет и тискает ее, оставляя небрежные поцелуи, похожие на укусы, везде, до чего может дотянуться, а она извивается под ним, смеясь.

Он не говорит ей — и, может быть, не скажет никогда, — _что_ все это для него значит. _Что_ делает его твердым настолько, что, кажется, может разрезать стекло. Дело не в волосах. А в том, как Сара Линден смеется. Когда она вздрагивает от беззвучного смешка и хмурится, чтобы спрятать его. Когда она откидывает голову, как сейчас, и сплетает свои голые руки и ноги с его, Холдера. Когда в машине он дразнится, пристает — и выклянчивает у нее сухой смешок. В такие моменты, когда он может рассмешить ее, — вот тогда он точно знает, что она счастлива. На секунду, на час, может, дольше, может, навсегда, если он позволит себе поверить в это; он, Стивен Холдер, может сделать Сару Линден счастливой.


End file.
